Legend of the Titan Reaver
by Kunimitsu Dawnstrider
Summary: Based on Master Ellemaynes younger years from the "Honor of Ellemayne" series. Relive his life and grow with him as he struggles and fights his way using the Fury Spec in the Warrior class, earning him the title of 'Titan Reaver'. Learn how he fought to survive and how he loved to live in becoming the best of his class.
1. Introduction

**Legend of the Titan Reaver**

_This story is based on Master Donovan Ellemayne youthful years. Many of my friends have asked about this character and how I came about the name Titan Reaver. For those who did not know this, Ellemayne is Darnassian for Reaver. So I hope that this story will keep you wanting to read more about the Ellemayne legacy including the first story I have written "The Honor of Ellemayne". Thanks and I look forward to all your comments. Enjoy!_

_**Introduction**_

"L'orien…You wouldn't, you mustn't go my love. What about our unborn child? What about me? This is the time I need you the most".

The broad armored man standing at the door, his back turned to his beloved wife bearing his unborn child, only eight months before the child birth. He doesn't turn to face her nor does he give a reply.

"Is this war truly more important than us that you would leave us alone?" she still does not get him to respond. Her emotions were flooded by tears, frustrated, needing to hear his reply. She urges longer as she hoarsely cries out his name "L'orien!"

The night elf warrior turns his head slightly to take a long glimpse of his pregnant wife he was leaving behind. He inhales slowly and closes his eyes to focus the exit of the door once again. He exhales and speaks softly, knowing full well what he will say will break his wife's heart and fill her eyes with more tears to shed. He regretted the moment, but more on how he was starting to feel for he knew she felt he was abandoning her at a time she needed him most. Al though that was not his intention, he very well knew better than to explain it to her. In her eyes, he was leaving her and their unborn child behind. But how else would he keep his family safe, if he were not out there in the war defending his people, his home in the battlefields?

"Eranalune, it is not my desire or my wish to leave you here alone, but I have a duty to my king and a duty for our people to keep us safe from harm. It is what I know best, and how I can serve a purpose for all of us to continue living the way we do."

Eranalune was unable to speak. Her throat felt as though she was choking in the words she wanted to say, and could not speech them out with her lips. Tears continued to overflow down her cheek as she shook her head in disbelief. Her arms extended to reach her beloved husband, in hopes to keep him from leaving her life, and keeping him close to her heart.

"I…have assigned a nurse maid for all your needs while I am away…"

Eranalune slowly fell to her knees, whimpering as she called out his name one last time, but barely heard…"L-L'orien…"

L'orien Ellemayne takes a few steps away from his home; he hesitates for one split moment before leaving to the battlefield…"Please, forgive me Eranalune".


	2. A Day of Class

**A Day of Class**

"Donovan, you're going to be late" the figure walks over to the velvet curtains and pulls them apart revealing it to be Eranalune "Everyone is already gathering outside, so if you want a chance to pick your type of class…"

Eranalune walks towards the bed and pulls the sheets off the boy hurdled asleep "…you have better get up. Rise and Shine!"

The young boy turns to his side in hopes to disregard his mother's request. Eranalune sits beside her son, unsure to his behavior. Just yesterday the boy was ecstatic about picking a class of his choice and now he was looking the complete opposite. She pulls a strand of his silver hair from off his face and can tell the boy was very discouraged. "What is the matter Donovan?"

Donovan looks up to his mother eyes and faintly looks away "Why are you feeling this way? Aren't you happy? This is the week you get a chance to try out each trainer to help you make your final choice".

Donovan sits upright, almost immediately. He seemed upset over the thought. Eranalune looked at her son in shock as she did not expect him to get up so quickly.

"That's just it mother! I don't know which to take! And…"

"And?" She said as she places the palm of her hand onto his cheek, looking at him with concern.

"And...You know what happened yesterday." Donovan holds onto his mother's hand as she pulls him closer to her.

"Oh Donovan, sometimes people can be so mean. But don't you worry; things will look up for you before you even know it."

Eranalune lifts her son's chin to give him a kiss on his nose and smiled in hopes that it would help cheer him up somewhat. For a short moment it did, before he went back to feeling so gloomy she pats his head and tells him to get ready. Right after the nurse maid entered with Donovan's cloths, placing them on a small elvin chair. Donovan gets up to head over to the bathing room while the nurse maid tidy's his bed up. Eranalune greeted the nurse maid and walked over to the bathing room door.

"Breakfast will be ready when you're done son." She hopes he had heard her for she was worried for him. Her son was finally growing up and very quickly, right before her eyes. She wondered to herself if she was the one not ready to let him go. "He reminds me so much of him."

Donovan on the other hand sat there in his warm water tub. He simply would not forget what had occurred yesterday on the first day of orientation. He pondered if today would be any different. It started great at first till all else occurred right after.

**Teldrassill Tree, Orientation day **

Druid, Rogue, Warrior, Hunter and Priest trainers were lined side by side. All night elves like the eager new trainee's standing before them in wait. All mesmerized by the trainer's glorified armor and battle weapons. All were skilled in their particular class.

The druid showed the youngling elves the spec of a feral bear, cat and bird. In his flight form, he soared above, beating his strong wings in the air. The druid's aerial acrobatics seem to have won the many hearts of the young elves watching in awe.

The rogue showed how keen and quick he was in the art of an assassin. He sprint around the new trainees and hit every target with his thrown weapon. He even showed how simple it was to attack a heavy mob with his fans of knives, all the while vanishing and reappearing at his last stand point without the slightest sound.

The warrior in gleaming plated armor, held a one handed sword and shield. He demonstrated the brutal, yet powerful attacks onto the target dummies. He showed how to cleave an opponent and rend with thunderclap in the process as a protection warrior.

The hunter excelled in his skills as a Beast Master. He showed off all of his pets from exotic to rare. Demonstrating the capabilities and tactics used between a hunter and his pet in conjunction. Setting up traps and commanding the pets every movement and attack.

The priestess on the other hand caught the attention of many young girls and some boys as she provided the skill of a Disciplinary priest. She shielded herself with a holy shield, cast renew on several targets and penance onto Donovan who was standing in the crowd. The priestess then cast Hymn that renewed and revitalized everyone around her.

All trainers amazed many of the trainees to be who had cheered each one. Donovan on the other hand stared at his hands. He was wondering which would suite him best. He liked all of them, but was any of them right for him? He then feels a shove on his shoulder and realizes it was his best friend Adamus Rayall.

"Hey buddy, did you decide which one you're going to take?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet" Donovan said as he looks at all the trainers one by one.

"That's ok, we got this whole week to test which one is best for us. I on the other hand already know which one I am going for" Adamus said proudly as he then points to himself on his puffed out chest "I'm going to be a warrior!"

"You are?"

"Yep, you're looking at the new warrior of Teldrassill and the Rayall clan, and I am going to train myself in the art of Protection".

"A…Prot warrior?" Donovan asked confused but unsure of the idea.

"Mm hm, I like the idea of others depending on me to get the job done right. Besides, it seems like the right thing to learn. Protection warriors can't go wrong when protecting their family."

"hmm…I guess you're right." Donovan thought about it again, a prot warrior seemed right, but he didn't think it was right for him. He then was caught off guard when Adamus suddenly shouted out, trying to shove Donovan out of the way but was too late.

"LOOK OUT!"

A pebble was shot straight onto Donovan's face, knocking him back a little. Rubbing his hand on the area the pebble hit him in, he turns to face the one who sent it flying towards his way. He saw Virulos and his friends; Kindrell, Ruvido, and Suaren. They began to laugh loudly and mocking Adamus for defending him as Virulos and his friends called Donovan a bastard child.

"He is not a bastard child Virulos!"

"Hah! His own father abandoned him and his mom, he doesn't even have a last name, so…we just gave him one; Donovan the Bastard Child!" Virulos and his friend laughed even harder now but nothing had upset Donovan more than what Kindrell said right after.

"Bet his mother was a whore and his deadbeat father felt it was time to treat a whore for what she is"

A heavy punch was flung onto the boys face, causing him to fly back onto the ground. Virulos, Ruvido, Suaren and even Adamus were shocked to see Donovan beating on Kindrell shouting out to him.

"MY MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE, TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

The minute Virulos and his friends jumped in to beat on Donovan; Adamus jumped right in to help out his best friend take a few shots. The trainers suddenly saw the commotion and the warrior trainer charged over to the kids as he stomped his foot down to the ground, causing a crater beneath their feet and lifted them into the air by its force. The group of boys flung up into the air as the priestess caught Virulos with her leap of faith, bringing him close to her safely. The druid gripped Kindrell and Ruvido with his talons, while Suaren was caught by the hunter's bird pet. Donovan was caught by the rogue along with Adamus. As the warrior stood up straight, he looks down onto the boy with an aggravated tone of voice. The other young trainees stepped away from them, allowing them to have room.

"What in the world are you kids trying to do here!"

"Yes children, we have set up a wonderful event of your time of learning and you decide to cause a riot among each other. Why on Azeroth would you do that?" The priestess asked as she checked each one of the boys for any sign of injury.

Adamus stepped forward; he saluted the warrior trainer and stood straight like a soldier. The warrior trainer lifted a brow and smiled to himself, amused of the boy.

"I can explain everything, Sir!"

"Is that so?" the warrior trainer crosses his arms "Well then, do tell young man."

"Yes Sir! You see, my best friend here…" Looking on his left to Donovan as the trainer looks over to him as well and then back at each other "…We were just talking to each other, when this…" Adamus gives a disgusted scowl to Virulos and his gang "…riff raff here and his scallywag friends attacked him with a pebble on his face, as Kindrell dared to call my best friend's mother a…"

Adamus dared not say the word as he can sense Donovan's body clench of it.

"A what kid?" asked the rogue behind them

Donovan clenches his hands and burst out in anger "He called my mother a whore, and she is not a whore! My mother is beautiful and caring, and…"

The rogue places his hand on top of Donovan's head "Hey, relax"

The young boy simply closes his eyes as his anger begins to boil. To relax over a false comment made of his mother, a rumor that is unheard of and to add to the pain, everyone knew of his father leaving them as they called him a bastard child. He never met the man, but he also didn't know what he would do if he knew who he was and ever showed his face to him.

The priestess kneels before Donovan as she can feel his pain. She knew he was hurting and she laid her hands over his shoulder. Donovan opened his eyes to look into hers as she smiled.

"Do not worry child, although people may say the cruelest things to hurt you, you must always remember that they are just merely words to do just that. To hurt you"

"But, they're not true, I'm not a bastard child, and my mother is not a whore" Donovan said as he looked down.

"Listen kid, when life puts you down the best thing you can do is face it and keep on moving. As long as you aren't dead, all else is better than that. Who gives a damn what anyone says about you or your mother, at least you know it's not true. If you don't pay them any mind, the one who will get upset is them and not you." The rogue stated as he patted Donovan in the head and walked away.

"The rogue speaks truth young man" said the warrior "Well, since this event has ended, I think it is time for you all to go home. I will have these boys escorted by me personally and speak to their parents. I will assume that their frowns and silence is based that you speak the truth."

"Surely you can't base it on that?" the hunter asked as he fed his bird pet.

"He's right, all he is saying is not true!" yelled Virulos "They're the ones who started with us, we were just hanging around!"

"And now they speak…hm" the warrior pondered to himself

"What!" shouted Adamus "That's a lie!"

"Children please…" cried out the priestess as a feint voice was heard from behind her.

"Mommy?"

The priestess turns to face the child, a young girl with long silver hair and a blushing pink skin wearing a silk dress. She tugs on her mother's gown as she kneels to her daughter.

"Yes Finalin?"

"Mommy, that boy is speaking the truth, they hit him and that is how it all started."

"Well, there you have it hunter. A witness" the warrior grinned as the hunter rolled his eyes. He took Virulos, Kindrell, Suaren and Ruvido with him as all the young children rushed home.

Donovan and Adamus approached the priestess and her daughter to thank them. The priestess told her daughter she had to go back to the temple, telling her to go home before dark since her father will be there before her. Finalin nodded and kissed her mother goodbye. Adamus waved goodbye since his mother was calling for him, leaving Donovan and Finalin alone.

"uh…thanks again" Donovan said as he was shy to look at Finalin as she smiled, knowing he was shy.

"You're welcome; I just didn't want you to fall into trouble over something that Virulos started. He can be such a meanie sometimes."

"Yeah…yeah, he can be sometimes….or maybe all the time." He chuckled with Finalin. "Well, it's starting to get a little late and I promised my mom I would get home early for dinner. See ya"

"Bye, hope to see you again Sir Donovan" Finalin giggled to herself as Donovan glanced at her in question as he ran off in doubt of the Sir.

Racing back home before it became dark, Donovan stopped by the small twin lakes near the tree. He notices a pretty flower he never seen before. The sentinel standing watch by the ramp warned him of the hour, but he ignored it as she was called over by another sentinel across from her. He tried to pick the flower when he was suddenly pushed over by the bank of the lake. It was muddy causing him to slip every time he tried to get up. He heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Bet you thought you could get away with getting us into trouble" Donovan feels a kick on his rib cage causing him to tumble on his back leaving his front body exposed as he saw who it was.

Virulos and his friends were standing around him "This is what happens to snitch who can't stay shut, especially a bastard child like you!"

Virulos and Kindrell begin to stomp on his stomach as Ruvido and Suaren hold his arms and legs down. No one was able to hear Donovan's cry since Kindrell had placed a linen cloth inside his mouth. He felt his lungs clench and his eyes seeing a haze. He felt his muscle begin to spasm out of control.

"What about his face? He landed one on you Kindrell, how bout you return him the favor?" Ruvido said with a wicked grin.

"No, maybe another time, we don't want any evidence" Virulos stated as he landed one last thrust stomp to Donovan's abdomen.

"I don't care! I want to kick his face in for what he did to me!" Kindrell yelled out before he was able to thrust his kick onto Donovan's face, a loud growl was heard from behind Ruvido. The children looked in horror as a large bear appeared out of thin air, standing on its hind quarters. Arms apart with long claws ready to sever the nearest thing alive. They ran screaming away calling out for help.

Donovan was not able to see well enough to notice who or what it was, but he knew full well when he heard her voice.  
"Don't worry Donovan, I'm here, I'm here baby" His mother in her bear form carried her injured son home.

**Present time**

Donovan could never forget that incident. He looked over to his chest and his stomach as the bruises were larger than balls. His body aches all over. His mouth still felt a little dry from all that linen cloth he had in his mouth. He would wash his body down gently with a soft wool wash cloth even though it hurt him a lot. Once he was done, he got out of the bath and dressed himself as much as he could. The nurse maid comes rushing in with a panic.

"Are you done child!" she asked with eyes wide open and realizes what he is wearing, she panics even more. "In the name of Elune! You can't wear that! Not when he is here!" she runs out of the room hysterical and returns again with new clothing. Better looking than what he wore. A black silken shirt and pants with comfortable shoes. "Here, wear this and please hurry young master!"

Donovan was not sure what was occurring but he did as the nurse maid asked. He saw her worried face and figured it was something very important when he suddenly heard a loud roar from outside his window. He went to take a peek and saw a large armored saber; he could not see its rider for the leaves of the tree would cover them. Donovan put on his clothes and rushed out of his room. The nurse maid stopped him to take a good look at him. She then puts his long hair up in a pony tail and makes certain he is in perfect shape to meet this stranger.

As the nurse maid smiles in contempt, and walks away, he decides to go down the steps. He can see his mother standing by the door in shock as she held her hands close to her heart. Donovan stands beside his mother and softly calls to her but she does not respond. Her gaze was frozen at the person in front of her. As Donovan looks over to who this person was he can see that he is fully armored and seemed to be a warrior. The man had silver long hair with a mustache to match and pale skin. He wore an eye patch on his left eye and had a few scars in his face. The man seemed to have faced many wars in his time. Donovan felt his heart race, he didn't understand why, but he also knew well enough his body shaking was the feeling of intimidation as the man's narrowed eyes stared deep into his.

"L'orien…" Eranalune whispered softly in disbelief, Donovan looks up to his mother pondering who this man was as he gazed at him once again, this time not leaving his sight off the warrior who had then dismounted his battle saber.

"Mother…who…" Donovan hesitated for a moment, something within him was already telling him who this intimidating warrior was but he felt the urge to ask either way to be certain "…who is he?"

His mother yet again did not reply to her son. She was in shock as the figure approaches them and stands in front of Donovan and his wife Eranalune. He does not smile, he does not greet, his face was stern and somehow he seemed unsure on what to say. Eranalune eyes began to tear as she places her hand onto his chest, hoping what she was seeing was not an illusion. Many of times she had thought to have seen him and it was always her imagination, but now, at this moment he was truly here with her. Donovan builds up the courage to ask this man himself since his mother was in a loss of words.

"Who …are you?"

The warrior takes a deep breath, places his hand over his wife hand that lay stiff in his chest, pulling it away and holding it dearly. He exhales and closes his eyes.

"I am L'orien Ellemayne, lord of this home and husband to this beautiful woman before me. I have been away for far too long in constant battles for the king and our people. I have finally…after so long…" He kneels before Eranalune as he pressed his forehead onto his wife hand; thankful that they were still safe "…I am finally home".

Eranalune kneeled to hold her husband close to her "My love, you have returned to me again"

Donovan was in awe, her love? His wife? If that were true, then the day he wondered on how to react, say or ask have come alas. This man was surely...

"Donovan…" his mother calls to him and breaks his thoughts as he stares at his mother "…this is your father."


	3. One sword or two?

One Sword or two?

The master of the house was finally home and into his mother's arms. Donovan could not fathom as to why his mother was so acceptable of his return. Ten years had passed that this man left and now he simply waltz into the house as if nothing had occurred. Donovan wanted to shout out something but didn't know what to say, or better yet, didn't know how. He hoped for this day to come and somehow he never really rehearsed the moment. His mind was racing just as fast as the pulse of his heart. His father; L'orien, approached the boy with a smile and patted him on the head. As he was about to speak to the young man before him; Donovan, without any thought, reacted without hesitation. He threw back his father's hand from off his head, shoved his father aside and ran off.

"What makes him think he can act like a father to me?! After all these years, not even a letter!" Donovan thought as he ran as quickly as his small feet can take him.

"Donovan!" Eranalune cried out to her son but to no avail. Her son was too far gone for him to hear her voice. She sighs softly as she turns to face her husband. "L'orien, I'm so sorry, he doesn't normally do this. I don't know what has come over him all of a sudden".

L'orien's gaze did not waver from where his son ran off to. He simply responded without faltering his stare. "Do not worry my dear; it will take the boy some time. I of all people know the feeling too well to try and ignore it."

As Donovan ran continuously toward the city of Darnassus, away from home, he finally stops in the Warrior Terrace. Panting and taking a break, he kneels over his back to catch his breath. Many things were running in his mind. He didn't know what to do or where else to go now that he was wherever he was. He takes a minute to look around and soon realized that he had entered the main city of his home.

"Donovan! Hey Donovan!" a familiar voice approached him, to Donovan surprise he stumbled upon his best friend Adamus in warrior garments.

"Adamus?"

"So you finally decided to join me in warrior training, that's awesome!"

"Huh? Oh…uh…no, I was just wandering around. I didn't even notice I was here."

"Oh…" said Adamus feeling a bit disappointed, but he then figured to make the best out of this opportunity to try and convince him to stay "…Well, while you're here, why don't you stick around and see what it's like to be a warrior".

Donovan frowned of the thought. To train to become something that his father is was quite unheard of. Adamus noticed his best friend's expression. He leaned closer to Donovan shoulder and poked him on the arm.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Don? Are you alright?"

"I don't know...it's just…"

"Talk to me buddy" Adamus said as he put his arm over his friends shoulder. He can feel the tension in his body. Whatever was bothering his friend seemed serious.

"Adamus…he's here, he's finally here."

"Who?"

Donovan took a long look at his friend and whispered with a hidden rage within his soul "My father"

Adamus eyes opened wide as he can remember the time Donovan hoped to meet the man and muster the strength to ask him why he left his family behind. Here was his opportunity; yet, Adamus wondered why Donovan was there. Seeking to encourage his friend further he tries to cheer him up.

"That's fantastic Don, now you can tell him everything you been waiting all your life to tell him!"

"It's…not that simple."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Before Donovan can explain, the warrior trainer noticed the two boys and called out to Adamus. He walks over to them, but he hesitates momentarily and then continues further to approach the boys. The trainer was pleased to see not the boys, but whoever was behind them. Once he reached them, the trainer saluted and had a prideful smile to his face.

"Why, Grand Master Ellemayne, you honor me with your presence. What brings you here?"

Adamus gulped heavy as he saw who Donovan spoke of. The man standing behind them was tall and had quite a build for his age. He looked older than what he appeared to be as the scars bared on his face and body changed his appearance. Adamus then glanced over at Donovan, who seemed to be upset about his father appearing there, but he wanted to be sure. He pointed to L'orien and Donovan nodded his head reassuring his friend. Adamus can sense his friend's blood was starting to boil with infuriation.

"I was simply wondering where my son had run off to, and to my surprise he is here within your training ground."

The trainer looks at the two boys, he knew Adamus parents already and Donovan had just gotten there. Al though he had not registered Donovan to be part of his morning regime, he looked up to L'orien and spoke to him about the forms that had to be signed before starting. L'orien with no doubt in his mind agreed without consulting the boy.

"Wait!" cried Donovan out loud as he grabbed his father's arm; L'orien was puzzled of the sudden grip on his wrist. "Who do you think you are deciding for me?! I didn't say I wanted to participate in this training session, and as far as I'm concern, you don't even have the right to sign papers when you never once recognized me in birth as your son!"

"Don…." Adamus cautiously called his name with a hint of warning when L'orien's stare became deathly upon Donovan as he whispers in his ear"…what are you doing?"

The trainer was feeling a bit awkward of the situation. He then tells Adamus to come with him and let the two work things out. Adamus was unsure whether or not to go, but he also didn't want to seem disobedient to his trainer. He begins to walk, but before doing so, he steps up to L'orien a bit shaken but courage's at heart.

"Sir" Adamus says as he salutes L'orien in respect for his position. L'orien looks down with his eyes at the young boy standing in front of his son whose glare did not seem to go away. "I know how things must be between you and Don, but as his best friend I feel the need to say this. I have been by his side since we were toddlers. I don't know if you realize how he feels about you coming back into his life, but I do. So…"

Adamus looks back to his friend, stands beside him and puts his arm over his shoulder with a smile "…I ask that you give him a reason to earn your trust. I feel it's the least you can do for him, you owe him that much. Don't you think?"

L'orien glances at the trainer who smiled over to L'orien as the warrior in return gave to his son's best friend. "What is your name?"

"Adamus Rayall, sir"

"Rayall, as in…Sirindol Rayall?"

Adamus eyes grew wide open. "You…know him?"

"Heh, Grand Master Ellemayne fought side by side with your great grandfather Adamus. They both were defending the front line when the Horde assaulted the Alliance base in Alterac Valley" said the trainer as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, it was my first war that I have been sent to defend. Sirindol Rayall was among the best of the soldiers enlisted there. His ferocity was what helped us win that battle. The man's claw was larger than my head. We both fought side by side. My sword and his bear form. We were unstoppable. Why…if it weren't for him, I would not have had the opportunity to earn my title as Grand Master."

L'orien then thinks back on that day as he looked upon the Rayall boy. He felt it was no coincidence that the two boys were good friends. Sirindol was just the same for him. The elder had taught him many things, even when it came to the bond of family and friends. L'orien then closes his eyes. The boy, although young, can surely bring wisdom within his family as a friend, as did Sirindol for him.

"Very well Adamus Rayall. I give you my word that I will give my son a reason to trust me, for I do in turn know how he feels about this. I only ask that he gives me the chance, to at least redeem myself and start over with him." L'orien says as he extends his hand to his son. Donovan's anger slowly went away. He wasn't sure how to take it, but he knew that his father was at least trying. A part of him didn't want to, but somewhere in his heart, he knew it was the right thing to do. Donovan reaches out to his father's hand and shakes on it.

The trainer not feeling awkward anymore approaches Donovan, he hands him the forms that are needed to be signed. "I think its best you and your parents take a look at these forms. There should be no worries, if you do not wish to enlist in this training; these forms will make certain that you were simply trying it out."

Donovan takes the forms. He then looks at Adamus who seemed sad to see his best friend go without seeing the training session. He ponders what the feeling he was having within his heart, the urge to stay was overwhelming, but he knew without the forms he couldn't stay a little longer.

"I'm sorry Adamus, I know how much you wanted me to stay and watch."

"Ahem…Master Uriko, may I have a word with you in private?" L'orien asked as he pulled the trainer to the side.

The boys watched but could not hear what they were saying. They each glanced back at them and the two were curious as to what was going on. The two warriors then return to them.

"Normally under strict protocol, I am not supposed to do this, but seeing that it is a request of the Grand Master himself, I simply cannot refuse it. Donovan, you are allowed to participate with your friend Adamus in my class, but…" Master Uriko crosses his arms and warn both boys "…I expect much from the two of you. I will not permit any slacking around in my training grounds. You are to give me your best and nothing but the best, even if in the end you decide on a different class. I warn you, my class is much more rigorous than the next. If you can't make it here, then I suggest working it out with your next trainer. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" Adamus and Donovan said in conjunction

"Good, I will see you two over at the training grounds. Don't keep me waiting." Master Uriko said as he walked over to his other students who were misusing the weapons.

"Alright, this is awesome Don! Let's go!" Adamus cheerfully bow before L'orien as he nodded his head in respect to the boy as well.

Donovan after seeing his friend run off to the training grounds, he was a bit hesitant. He glanced over to his father who was simply waiting. He didn't say a word to his father so L'orien felt the need to say something instead.

"Your…friend is waiting for you. You should join him before class ends."

"Y-yeah…"

"So…I…uh, will you see you once everything is done here, yes?"

Donovan nodded his head. Not to make the moment feel awkward, L'orien smiled at his son and nodded in return to his little boy. Once he turned his back and was about to walk away, Donovan finally mustard the strength to tell him.

"Why? After so many years, why did you leave?"

L'orien's heart sank heavy, but he knew it was bound to happen. He thought about how to explain it, but he felt the boy needed to be with someone he knew for many years. His friend was indeed waiting for him and he also knew the class was going to be short today. Without turning his back he spoke to Donovan.

"Once class ends, I promise that I will tell you everything. I will answer all your questions as long…" L'orien turns his head slightly to look back at his son. "…as long as you allow me to get to understand you better. This is all I ask of you."

"Fine, when class ends I want us to go to the fishing area here in Darnassus. We'll talk there."

"Agreed, I will be here two minutes before your session here ends." L'orien said as he walked back home and heard his son feet run off to meet his friend. He thought to himself as he remembered when his father came back into his life. He only hopes that it would be the same outcome for his son.

Heading back to his home, L'orien saw as his panicked wife rushed over to him. She almost tripped over when he grasped her in time. Panting she doesn't even bother to thank him but frantically ask how Donovan was or where he had gone.

"My dear, there is nothing for you to worry or fret much about. The boy simply ran off for his training session. I will meet him two minutes before they depart from their classes."

Feeling relieved, Eranalune held her hands close to her heart. She explained to him why she was worried and what had occurred during the day of orientation. L'orien narrowed his eyes as he heard everything, but what amazed him very much was that the boy did not show any sign of pain. Most young boys who have been ambushed and beaten could barely stand let alone move as quickly as Donovan. L'orien grew a smile as Eranalune pondered of his reaction.

"My love, how could you smile, does not our son's safety matter much to you?"

L'orien chuckles as he looks down to his wife "My dear, our son is not made of steel, but within him, although he may be denying it, has a strength of a druid and a soul of a warrior. He truly is our son, for no mere child could possibly stand the way our boy has. You should not worry; I sense there will soon be a wind of change".

Returning back to the young warriors in training, Donovan was in awe as the trainer portrayed such great precision in his techniques. He held a broad sword much like the one his father arrived in today. He showed prowess as he held it with both arms, but of course that was exactly what the warrior was showing. The skills in Arms training; Donovan knew that his father was quite skilled in this technique for he had heard stories about him from his mother when they were young themselves. He pondered if he could muster the strength to do the same, by just the thought; he sneered from it and looked away. Adamus he thought was doing extremely well as a protection warrior. He carried the shield and axe as though he had been wielding both since his day of birth. Donovan sighed softly to himself and sat alone as he watched everyone train.

There was one trainer who sat with his arms crossed. He too wielded a large sword, but to Donovan's amazement, he used it more to place behind his back to lean against it as he rested. His armor was black with silver chains to which dangled upon them silver skulls with jeweled eyes. His boots seemed to have old blood stains from enemies he had trampled before. Perhaps the feeling of being watched has caused this mysterious warrior to glance up and stare at Donovan in return. He glared at the boy, but to his surprise the boy did not falter his stare. He grinned wickedly at him and has awoken completely to taunt the boy who would not look away.

"Boy, what are you looking at? Didn't your parents ever teach you that it isn't polite to stare?"

"I'm just curious, I can't help but notice that everyone else out here is showing each of the students something for them to learn and yet here you are wasting your day sleeping. Aren't you a trainer as well?"

"Heh, that's right, sad to say but not many people can handle my training. They prefer something more simple and subtle rather than something more challenging. Then there are the facts I have to face among the few here."

"What's that?"

"Fear!"

Fear was something Donovan knew well enough, although he has faced it many of times alone, he couldn't help but wonder what this man could have done that would cause anyone to fear him. He frowned slightly and could not truly understand it. The man seemed lazy but certainly he knew better than that. Looks aren't everything thought Donovan to himself. There was something that this man had that reminded him of his father when he first laid eyes on him. The feeling of intimidation, except for some reason, his was rather different.

"Why would anyone fear someone like you?" Donovan felt a flash across from him the moment he finished his sentence. The man that was in front of him suddenly appeared from behind with not one, but two swords in each of his hands, back turned. Donovan can then see with eyes wide open a few of his hair strands falling from atop his head. He glanced slowly in shock to the man behind him whose back was still turned but slowly placing both swords together and finally sheathing them in his back as if it were one whole sword. "He's….dangerous" Donovan thought grimly to himself.

"Heh, you sure got some guts not flinching when I came at you; what's more amazing is that you saw me all the way and barely moved in time to evade my swords." The warrior finally stood up straight and stared at Donovan who remained seated, staring wide eyed in amazement, not with fear. The warrior can sense that Donovan isn't like the rest of the elflings that come and go in his training. He senses a great potential in this one; indeed.

"What is your name, Boy?" The warrior faces the child with his arms crossed, armor gleaming when the light of the sun onto it. Donovan began to rise to meet the same demeanor as the warrior standing before him. He gave a stern stare and spoke strongly as to embed his name into the man head.

"Donovan; the son of Eranalune Ellemayne."

"Ellemayne?...As in, the first son of L'orien Ellemayne" the warrior frowned upon the name, Donovan merely thought that perhaps there was a bad quarrel between the two men in the past.

"I…suppose, although I do not acknowledge him as my father…no, not yet"

"You shouldn't be ashamed or disappointed about it boy. Your father is a great warrior and a worthy opponent. He and I are quite the fair duelist amongst one another, a…fair share".

The boy looks in awe to this warrior; the expression on his face was quite deathly to him. The armor he wore made him almost look like death himself, especially with that wicked grin on his lip. Donovan pondered far more times today about this man than he ever did growing up and wanting to know the facts of life.

"As you know, a name isn't truly given, it is earned. If you wish for your father to recognize you as a true Ellemayne, you need to earn that name and show him the kind of man you will become." The warrior then glances over to the other warrior trainer teaching Adamus and calls out his name. "Uriko!"

Master Uriko peeks over to the warrior, as he continues to shout to him. "Enlist this boy to me, he will be under my tutelage!"

Master Uriko glances at Donovan to assure himself if that is what the boy wants. Donovan, takes a glance at Master Uriko in a puzzled expression. Should he become a warrior? Should he train with this dangerous man? Donovan then takes a solid look at the warrior, and somehow, even though he refused it all his life, something about this man had suddenly changed him. He turned to Master Uriko, with one stern nod, Master Uriko gave Donovan's forms over to his new trainer. Surely the boy had to call his master by name.

"I have answered your question of my name…may I know yours?"

"The name is Gladiator Sepheron Willowstreak"

The wind blew and whistled softly in a eerie sound, and Donovan felt deep within his bones that the winds of change had finally befallen him that day.


End file.
